Technology of Orgasm
by Naxinator
Summary: "You're mine," the latina whispers to my ear, hugging me possessively, and suddenly I feel vibrant. "I'm yours," I reassure her.
1. Prologue

BRITTANY:

Clitorial, G-spot, Dual Action, Triple action, body massager, bullet and egg, clit cuddler, clit sucker, discreet, finger, double, hands free, kits and sleeves, luxury, modern, palm massager, pocket rocket, rabbit, realistic, tongue, traditional...

What else does this girl have?

I look at the naked latina laying down on the king sized bed, staring at me with lust-filled eyes. "Choose anything you want and I'll make sure you have the best night of your life."

I give her a fake smile before returning my focus to her collection of vibrators. I don't even know what these things do...

I'm just seventeen. I should be out and free and not stuck in a big house with a sex freak.

I sigh, giving my full self to her. Closing my eyes, I grab a vibrator, and hand it to her. "What did I get?"

She examines the vibrator before looking at me. "I knew you were perfect for me. You even got my favorite one, the dual action vibrator" she smiles. In return, I give her another fake smile. She scoffs, "is this your first time using a vibrator?"

I timidly look at the ground. "It's my first time ever," I mumble softly, but enough for her to hear.

She scoffs again, "not really. I fucked you senseless earlier."

"I know, but it's different. I'm conscious. I don't know what I'm doing."

She rolls her eyes. "You don't have to do anything. Just sit or relax. I'll do the work. You can also lie down; anything you want." I still give her a hesitant look and she sighs, "okay look, this will be a great experience for both of us. Because this is your first time, I'll tell you what's going to happen so you won't be surprised or anything. Deal?"

I nod, knowing that she won't back down. She smiles, clapping her hands excitedly. I walk to the bed and she pulls me gently to her. "You won't regret this, I promise," she whispers.

She climbs down my body until she's facing my vagina. "Open up," she demands gently and I comply. She then licks her right hand, before rubbing my clit. She uses her thumb to draw circular shapes. She moves and straddles my right knee, then she gets the vibrator that's lying down beside her.

"You're gonna feel the tip of the Vibrator," I gasp from the contact even though she told me to expect it. "I'm gonna push it slowly. If it hurts, tell me, and I'll push it slower and gentler. You'll also feel something against your clit."

She holds my hand. "Just squeeze my hand if it hurts," she continues pushing the vibrator inside of me, stopping every few minutes so I could get comfortable.

"It's all the way in," she informs."Here comes the fun part. This tool can drive you crazy; it can stimulate your clit and penetrate your vagina. I'll turn the first one on now." The vibrator starts moving inside of me. At first, it feels uncomfortable but after a few moments, it feels like heaven.

"Now, I'm going to turn it on. Let's start with the slow speed." She pushes the slow speed button, and the shaft starts vibrating, making my back arch at the feeling.

"More," I command after a minute or two and she smiles, "Okay, here's the next speed. The shaft is going to start rotating." I hold on the sides of the bed, getting ready for what's about to come. The shaft starts vibrating faster and rotating inside of me and I let out several loud moans.

Santana starts kissing the inside of my right thigh. "Ready for high speed?" She asks and I can only nod. She pushes the button for high speed. The shaft starts rotating faster and the clit stimulator went faster too.

I gasp, "fuck. So good! S-san... I'm close," I barely say. Not a minute later, I reach my climax. She smiles at me, kissing my lips and letting it go with a pop. She turns the vibrator off and carefully removes it from me. I lay down on the bed, catching my breath from the mind blowing orgasm.

She wraps an arm around me possessively and pulls me closer to her, resting her head under my chin. "Eres mía," she whispers before I get my much awaited rest.


	2. Chapter 1 (04-14 01:16:03)

Chapter Title: Dream Walker

Brittany:

Do you know those dreams where the dreamer is aware that they are dreaming? Where the dreamer is able to exert some degree of control over the dream characters, narrative and environment. It's called Lucid dreaming.

I experienced the awareness of dream state earlier. I can't control the dream. I am only aware of it.

I remember I panicked when I couldn't wake up because I thought I was stuck in that dream forever. It was silent and dark. I remember almost crying because I felt alone. The tears were about to fall when a creaking of a door echoed in the room, revealing a beautiful petite latina. She was standing at the doorway, looking at me with her lustful brown orbs. She smirked and walked past me, but I kept my eyes on her. She turned on a dim light. The light revealed that I was in a bed room with a king sized bed in the centre, a closet beside the door she entered, another door opposite the bed, and two small tables on both sides of the bed.

The latina walked to the king sized bed and gestured for me to walk to her. The next thing I know, she was trying to remove my clothes while whispering dirty words to my ear. That's when I started panicking again. I'm a virgin and I'm only in high school; this shouldn't be happening to me. I knew that this was just a dream, but it felt real. I tried releasing myself from her tight grip but her hands were too strong. I stopped squirming as soon as her plump lips met mine. Her lips were soft and they fit perfectly with my thin ones. It was intoxicating, the way her tongue slid inside my mouth smoothly.

She gripped my arms and placed them above my head. She didn't try to remove my shirt this time. She just kissed me, so I let out a relieved sigh. This was okay; making out was fine.

That was the only thing I remember before my sister woke me up, splashing cold water on my face. I groan and glare at her, "What the hell, Kenzie!"

She shrugs, "I've been trying to wake you up for more than five minutes now. C'mon we're going to be late," then leaves.

I sigh, checking my alarm clock on my bed side table. It's 6:09 am. School doesn't start until 7:30. She could have let me sleep for a few more minutes.

I get up from my bed, releasing a groan. I put my pillows back in place and smoothen my blanket.

When math class started, I tried listening attentively to the teacher, but ended up doodling on my notebook. "We have a new student. Her name is Santana Lopez. She's Puerto Rican, and she transferred here from Caramel High School."

"Carmel High School," someone corrected.

"Santana, you can sit anywhere you want," the teacher finishes before writing something on the board.

I know she sat beside me because of the shadow that's covering my doodle. "I have a vibrator waiting for you," she whispers, her breath hitting the skin that attaches my neck to my shoulder.

Wait, what?

I look at her with furrowed eyebrows and instantly recognize her. She looks exactly like the girl in my dreams. Warm brown eyes, perfectly tan skin, smooth raven hair, inviting plump lips, lustful smirk...

I'm sure it's her.

It has to be her.

But how?

"W-what?" I stutter and she lets out a cute giggle, making me look at her plump lips with a look I've never given anyone. I remember how those lips felt on mine, how they fit perfectly with mine.

"Can I have a piece of paper?" She asks, making me frown. That's not what she said earlier...

I didn't reply. I rip a paper from my notebook and give it to her. She smiles at me and writes on the paper.

After my last class, I walk straight to my locker to get the books I need before going home. When I opened it, a piece of paper that's taped on the side of my locker gets my attention.

I remove it from there, recognizing the piece of paper. It's the paper that I gave to the Bomb shell Latina. I squint my eyes to read the cursive letters.

Eres mía

I groan. What does that even mean?

As I enter my house, I go straight to my room to have my long awaited rest. I plump down heavily on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers or get a more comfortable position. I immediately fall asleep...

She's here again. She's in my dreams again. The difference between my dream right now from my dream earlier is that her bare body is already laying down on the bed. Her body is flawless. No scars, perfect tan, big boobs, round butt.

She's flawless...

The latina stands up and walks to me. She eyes me cannibalisticly before kissing me hungrily, her tongue exploring my mouth. She licks behind my teeth, licks at the roof of my mouth, licks the back of my throat. She swirls her tongue with mine; both tongues dancing for dominance. Like what I expected, she wins. I can't help but release a long moan from the pleasure she's giving me.

"Remove your shirt," she demands arousingly, looking at me with a look that made my center ache, and I did. It's like I can't control myself anymore. Anything she says, I will do.

She reaches behind my back to undo my bra, then she removes my pants and panty, leaving me naked and exposed as the day I was born. I didn't stop her. I didn't squirm. I didn't panic. I didn't do anything; I just looked at her.

She really is beautiful.

She drags both of her hands down my ass, placing them behind my thighs. I jump on her and she carries us to her bed. She pushes me gently so I'm laying down. "Don't fight me," she says softly but enough for me to hear. She leans down to suck my left nipple, while playing with the other one with her hand. She swirls her tongue around it, making me whimper. She nibbles, she licks, she sucks and she kisses. She then moves to my right boob to give it just as much attention. She starts licking my under side boob, then she drags her tongue down my stomach until it reaches the top of my vagina. She kisses my mound, then moves lower to my inner thighs where she places wet kisses until she's facing my vagina.

"You're wet," she whispers, blowing at the wet spot. The cold air from her breath, sending shivers to my spine down my center. I whimper and grip the sides of her bed.

She licks my folds once, twice, thrice before seperating them to lick my clit. "Fuck..." I moan, arching my back. She licks again and again, and it didn't take long for her licking to turn into sucking. She would suck hard, making me writhe, and would suck soft, making me arch my hips for more friction.

Her velvet wet tongue enters me and I almost climax from it's softness. This is definitely the best feeling I've ever felt. She goes deep inside of me, while working on my clit with her right hand. She reaches my left boob with her left hand, and she squeezes it tightly. She works her tongue inside of me, licking faster and deeper, while adding pressure on my clit.

I shut my eyes from the pleasure. I wasn't just moaning. I was practically screaming at the top of my lungs. She doesn't go slow. She only goes fast or faster. "Look at me," She demands seductively and I follow. Brown eyes meet blue ones and she goes even faster, massaging my boob and adding more pressure on my clit.

"S-Santana!" I cry, releasing the sheets and grabbing her head. She goes deeper inside of me as I ride her tongue, her strong hands stopping my thighs from squeezing her head.

Knowing that I'm close, she starts licking and sucking at the same time, tasting my pre cum that just keeps coming. She moans from the taste and she sucks harder. "Cum for me," she says and I reach my orgasm. When I open my eyes, I see her staring at me with complete adoration before lapping my orgasm.

She doesn't stop.

"I can't anymore," I whine, but she licks faster. It doesn't take long for me to have my second orgasm.

She removes her tongue from me and kisses my folds. She lies down beside me, pulling me to her and wrapping her strong arms around me. She tangles our legs together, tan legs colliding with pale ones. "You accepted my invite. Eres mía para siempre," she whispers and kisses my forehead before snuggling her head between my chin and chest.

 **o0o0o0o**

That's chapter one of Technology of Orgasm. If you're confused, this happened before the prologue. If you're still confused, feel free to pm me.

What do you think?


End file.
